


Valentine's Day

by ultraviolethaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accountant!Alec, Blind Date, Flirting, M/M, Valentine's Day, lawyer!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Alec doesn't like Valentine's Day, can a blind date change that?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I'm single as heck so here is Malec fluff for your evenings
> 
> Enjoy!  
> K <3

Alec has never liked Valentine’s Day. He thinks it’s dumb. Why is there one day of the year when you’re expected to spoil your significant other? Why is it that you’re expected to put in the effort for this one day and not any other day of the year? He also doesn’t like the way every couple in the office seems to be able to shove their love for each other down his neck, just while he’s trying to get the Excel page to take the calculations he’s already made. 

“Why so blue?” A voice says from behind him, his sister. They have worked together for years and sometimes he likes it, someone to sit with in the break room. On this particular day he doesn't like not being able to escape his sibling. She’s been trying to set him up on a blind date for the last 2 months, with some mysterious man. One thing Alec dislikes just as much as Valentine’s Day is blind dates. His friend circle seems to be very insistent to find him a boyfriend, setting him up on dates with men they work with. he’s been on one too many blind dates to find them remotely successful. Although, he must admit he would like to find someone and settle down, he is 27 after all. 

“Are you not excited for your date later?” Isabelle asks as she slumps down into her desk chair. She had set Alec up on a date with the mysterious man, after he finally gave into her borderline obsessive nagging about it. “You did remember you have a date tonight?” 

“Yes, I remember Isabelle” He swings around to face her, avoiding eye contact with the couple cuddling, on the other side of the office.

“Remember, Maia’s at seven” Alec couldn’t forget, Isabelle has been talking about that place for the last week and a half, telling Alec all about the girl who runs it and the food on the menu. He knows his sister all too well and knows she has a crush on this Maia.

Alec manages to get through the day, without seeing many loved up couples. He just wants to get home, put on his suit that he had completely forgotten to get dry cleaned and try and get through this date. It's almost six before he walks through his apartment door and manages to grab a shower and slip into his suit before he’s walking down the flight of stairs, where his Uber driver is waiting for him at the curb. Alec wouldn’t say he’s nervous, he’s not a nervous person, but while he’s sat in the backseat he plays with the skin between his thumb and index finger. A tick he has picked up from somewhere. 

Outside the restaurant, he looks up at the illuminated sign, taking a deep breath and pushing through the glass doors, he had agreed to go inside and sit at the reserved table and wait for his date to arrive. This wasn’t like his usual blind dates, where he at least knew the person’s name and what they looked like from a shit description that Isabelle had given him. This time he was completely blind, maybe that's why he had been so nervous in the cab over. Sitting down at the table, the hostess had taken him too, Alec looks around the restaurant and can instantly see why Isabelle likes it here so much. The moody lighting, offset by the amount of plants in such a small space. Alec feels like he’s in a jungle. 

He’s not alone for long, before the hostess is making her way to the table, menu in hand. Alec can’t see the person, who is walking behind her, well not properly. He saw a flash of blue from what Alec is assuming is the man’s blazer before he looked away, not to make it obvious that he’s been staring at the entrance for the last ten minutes, imagining what he would do if Dwayne Johnson walked through the door. 

“And this is your table” The hostess stops right next to Alec, gesturing for the seat across from him. Once stood Alec finally looks up to greet his date, all the breath in his chest is knocked out, he feels like he’s drowning, while simultaneously walking on air. The man stood there literally looks like he’s walked out of one of those romance novels Alec loves so much. Tall, shorter than Alec but not by much. Dark hair dark eyes, Alec could stare into them forever, if he was asked to. Coughing lightly to compose himself, he extends a hand in the man’s direction, offering a shaky smile to go with it. 

Dinner isn’t as awkward as Alec thought it was going to be, he found his voice, introduced himself and found out that his date was called Magnus. Discussed their interests, finding out they have a lot of the same. They had just ordered desert, a chocolate lava cake to share between the two of them. Alec’s favourite and something Magnus admitted he had never tried. 

“So Alexander, what do you do for a living?” Magnus asks spooning a piece of cake into his mouth

“I’m an accountant”

“Oh a numbers man, I’m impressed” Alec knows Magnus is being smug, he can tell from the smirk written across his face.

“What do you do?” Alec asks, mimicking the smile on the others face. 

“I am a judge” Oh how can someone get more attractive than this? Alec thinks to himself. “I wear the wig and everything if that helps paint the image” They both chuckle at that. 

“I love a man in a wig” It took them almost an hour to get through the cake, with all the talking and laughing and Magnus innocently reaching across the table to wipe a bit of chocolate off Alec’s chin. Out of the restaurant, they are now walking down the sidewalk, not going anywhere in particular, just not wanting the night to be over. Alec thinks, maybe Valentine’s Day isn’t so shit after all. As the back of his hand brushes Magnus’.

“How do you feel about dancing?” Magnus asks

“Indifferent, why?”

“How about dancing with me?” Alec chuckles at the question 

“I wouldn’t mind that at all” He smiles, stealing a glance at Magnus, before his hand is being held and he’s being dragged down the sidewalk and into some random building on the street.

Inside, Alec feels the heat of the room, leaving his and Magnus’ blazers at the coat check, he’s dragged onto the dance floor, quickly forgetting any worries he had about his terrible dance moves. As his and Magnus’ bodies move together at the same time and he enjoys himself for the first time in a long time.

Laughter and a few too many drinks later, Alec bundlings himself into a cab, not without getting Magnus’ number. The car starts to move off the curb.

“Stop the car!” He shouts, maybe a bit too suddenly as the driver smashes his foot down on the brake. “I’m sorry I’ll be right back” And he’s jumping out of the car, his feet take over and he’s now running down the sidewalk trying to reach Magnus.

“Magnus! Magnus!” The man turns and Alec stops, he’s feet from where he should be but glazed over eyed meet his and he’s propelling himself forward. Alec’s lips meet Magnus’ in a messy unrehearsed kiss.

“I’m sorry” Alec says as he steps back from Magnus’ personal space “I don’t usually kiss on the first date”

“Me either but I’m not complaining” Alec gets pulled back into another kiss, less messy than the first. 

In the cab on the way home, Alec smiles to himself. His phone buzzes in his hand

_ ‘You have some nice moves, maybe we can do it again soon?’ _

Valentine’s Day turned out to be better than Alec first thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter : @cobaltbane


End file.
